Marvel Comics/Anole
' Victor "Vic" Borkowski', also known as Anole, is a young mutant who is a student at the Xavier Institute and, thus, is a part of the X-Men. He has been a part of Worthington Industries, the Young X-Men, the New X-Men, and the Alpha Squadron. Origin Victor Borkowski was born and raised in Faibury, Illinois. He lived a normal life despite his reptilian features, a result of him being a mutant. The close-knit community accepted the body for who he was until anti-mutant sentiment began to spread. For his own safety, his parents sent him to the Xavier Institute, where he quickly excelled academically. Appearance Anole's appearance has been predominantly affected by his mutation, giving him a reptilian appearance. He has scaled green skin and a spiked carapace in the place of hair. His eyes are brown. Prior to his body-wide transformation that augmented his entire body, he stood 5'9" tall and weighed 125 pounds; however, his current height and weight are unknown. Powers and Abilities Powers Reptilian Physiology: Anole is a mutant with a reptilian-like physiology. This grants him a variety of superhuman powers, including: *''Superhuman Agility:'' Anole's natural agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to increased levels, allowing him to perform feats that those of normal agility would find incredibly hard to do. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Anole is capable of running and moving slightly faster than a normal human. He is not, however, on par with powered speedsters. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' He has reaction times that are roughly half that of normal human's. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Anole possesses superhuman strength that enables him to lift weights of, as of yet, unmeasured levels. This enhanced strength was previously only present in his right arm and only appeared after regrowing his limb. The rest of his body remained at general human strength. Beast affirmed that any new limbs that regrows on Anole's body will be gifted with super strength, just like his right arm. After gaining a larger reptilian form after a draconic entity nearly roasted him alive, Anole's strength proved strong enoguh to kill the monstrous creature bare handed. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Anole's muscles produce far less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of an average human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue impairs him. *''Prehensile Tongue:'' Anole has an incredibly long tongue which is apparently longer than the length of his own body. He is capable of rapidly and abruptly extending his tongue out of his mouth, the end of which is sticky enough to allow him to grab things that he would otherwise be unable to reach. *''Wall-Crawling:'' Similar to Spider-Man, Anole can climb vertically up walls and hang from ceilings due to special pads on his hands and feet. *''Camouflage:'' Anole possesses the superhuman ability to alter his skin color and appearance to copy the pattern of any surface he stands against. *''Spike and Claw Protrusion:'' As part of his physical mutation, Anole has spikes that appear on his scalp. His newly regenerated frame also boasts razor-sharp claws that allow for greater battle prowess. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Anole has a regenerative ability that can allow him to grow replacement limbs, though the full extent of this power remains unclear. After having his right arm amputated, Anole grew a larger, scalier arm in its place. Again, after being dipped in stomach acid, Anole's physiology became larger and bulkier, making him physically stronger, faster, and tougher. *''Scaled Skin'' Abilities *'Leadership:' Anole is a skilled team leader. *'Acting:' He is a talented actor. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' He is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant who was trained by the likes of Marvel Comics/Wolverine and others at the Xavier Institute. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Adventurers Category:Students Category:Reptilian Physiology Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Prehensile Tongue Category:Wall-Crawling Category:Camouflage Category:Claw Protrusion Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Scaled Skin Category:Spike Protrusion Category:Leadership Category:Acting Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat Category:Gay